bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DQueenie13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Naomi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airzel-of-haos (Talk) 13:41, May 7, 2011 HEY QUEENIE! Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 13:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Comcast is being annoying, I'm going bowling with some of my friends today, I lost my game last night and I'm 0 for 7 in baseball, I am ready to throw another 80 MPH fastball, and I'm training my Ventus BD noobs. U? Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 14:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Kewl. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 14:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Lots of edits in 1 day. Blaze really did make a mess. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 21:36, May 8, 2011 (UTC) DQ, I wasn't giving out personal information. I picked random dates and ages. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 21:48, May 8, 2011 (UTC) If you must know :P She blamed me 4 bringing back the "brawler" cat. Sheesh..anyway i'm to lazy to make a temp. That's why I copy and paste. It's ok. I have a lot of time to let go. Kyleronco | Power comes from steak 21:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok. and heads ^ I'm working on my Pyrus Zenthon Titan page now. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Since your.. Since your helping out here on this wiki, would you like it if I lvled up your BD bakugan ? Now tricks , no strings , no nothing. Just a rare , ( nothing wrong wit it ! ) Favor. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! k then.. let's do this ! User and Pass please. Me no want sound odd, but Amicagraphica? Why does that sound like a first name with a surname? Just saying. I FEEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'LIKE A ']]MONSTER!!! 01:10, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't gonna say anything..but what he said. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! How would I lvl up your bakuga non here ?! Anywho..ok. Yeah..I'm trying to put this pic on fave's temp. but no go. Thanks for fixing the homepage i will be on today if possible thanks a lot school has been very occupying -minxelfinforever Uh ... could I see you on teh IRC? I wanna talk. If you call now, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I will throw in s second beating ']]ABSOLUTELY FREE. 18:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ^ pweez. I have some stuff that is serious, and some emotions I need to let out. Points [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'of ']]authority 21:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Even though you said " NOT LIKE THAT " it's pretty....weird. It has a mature/Imature sound to it, when I read what is above. Almost like BF & GF, but like..just creepy. e_o My ppl don't talk to each other LIKE THIS. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Yes, I know. I'm just saying, that's what it seems like. The way he talks " as if " you were. mmk, Since we are obviously gonna introduce you at some point, what Coredem do you want and what attribute? We are gonna kinda make you fit with the theme. Points [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'of ']]authority 19:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Evil Twin IS MINE !!! Rebellion: I am LEGION !!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait..wrong movie.. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! (facepalm at FSB) Yes, Queenie, you get a Coredem. And now I think I know how to get you in the story. Come to the IRC later so I can share the idea. Points [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'of ']]authority 19:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC) lol Question... Just for a little bit..could I have admin ship ? I would like some categories, and pages I made deleted. I asked Airzel to delete them..and it hasn't been done.. So....may I have prives for at least a week. I ask for a week because...I might not get to them all in a day to to a busy schedule. You have my word, that I will no turn this place upside down with the powers, of an admin. I just want the pages gone. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 22:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I recommend that Airzel-of-haos gets blocked for Vandalizm, ON A VANDAL's (of all User's) User page. (Airzel-of-Pyrus aka Aquos rules, aka AR) He just contradicted his own actions. You want proof. I have pictures, and just check the wiki activity, or the hisory or AOP's page. Go ahead and book em'. My life's a contradiction what's your excuse ? Yes, it's me ^^ Darkus Rayne[[User Talk: Darkus Rayne||'Is there some']]thing worth dying for 22:36, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Oi *Cough* *Cough* Ahem...DinoQueen13, can you please change the blocking of Jacob Reign's I.P. Adress. Cause I'm blocked too. -_- I would HIGHLY appreciate it. Thank you. [[User:Firestormblaze|'Would you like']] a side of EPIC '[[User blog:Firestormblaze|'with that FAIL?]] 20:31, November 24, 2011 (UTC) It has been quite a while Darkus Rayne[[User Talk: Darkus Rayne||'Is there some']]thing worth dying for 01:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good I suppose, What about with you? I trust things have been good? Darkus Rayne[[User Talk: Darkus Rayne||'Is there some']]thing worth dying for 05:38, November 26, 2011 (UTC) So I've seen. Lol, Airzel tells me some of your senior members are turning bad as well. Thats a shame. I have to say I am impressed with Kelly though. Her design is amazing. The tabs that she has done so far are pretty great to. Darkus Rayne[[User Talk: Darkus Rayne||'Is there some']]thing worth dying for 18:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the tabs are great :D. Its to bad that some of the members have turned to teh troll side :/ But in place I'm sure you have great new members :p Darkus Rayne[[User Talk: Darkus Rayne||'Is there some']]thing worth dying for 22:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Elysia Death You know what I think? Death is just a way to escape life and life is just a way to escape death. It doesn't matter how you die, because once you are born it is the only one thing you have to do, no exceptions. Hell, even some people die before they are even alive. It doesn't matter how you die, who kills you, or what you do to prevent it, it will happen sooner or later, and we all know it. Eh, that's all I could come up with. Thursday I had an EPIC rant going on, but that is all I could remember. Anywho, if you need anything else, say so. Power In Demonis. 03:52, December 3, 2011 (UTC) AUAU~! Great news, Beato! The other day my grandpa was reading the newspaper, and apparently scientists have found a virus that, when used in the proper dosage, could help cure hemophilia! I just thought you may want to know that. IDK, the article just made me think of you, which made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Well, I need to get back to my school work. Love you <3 Power In Demonis. 14:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I figure as long as I have you, Rayne, and Sarah, everything will always be ok. :D <3 Power In Demonis. 13:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Auau~ ^-^ Power In Demonis. 13:35, December 15, 2011 (UTC) o,o YAY! Auauauau :3 Power In Demonis. 14:44, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hai Hi. I wanted to say hi cuz, technically we never ACTUALLY had a proper greeting. ( Also I wanted to reply to different talk pages rather than just AOH's y'know) So...Hi I'm sketchey. Or Katkid10. My internet name. Or anything that sounds like that anywhere on the internet is me. HI! :D U R MAI FWEND!22:24, March 7, 2012 (UTC)22:24, March 7, 2012 (UTC)~~